One Too Many Cupcakes
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: Discord stumbles upon Pinkie Pie in a rather... odd predicament. Discopie. AU, drabble. Rated T for suggestive themes.


**...**

**One Too Many Cupcakes**

**...**

"Huh? What's this?"

On his way back to his new home on the outskirts of Ponyville, Discord didn't expect to stumble across such a... rather surprising sight. Then again, he wasn't complaining either. It wasn't everyday he saw a flank sticking out of a tree, back end wiggling feverishly in a futile attempt to get free. Perfect opportunity for spanking if he so pleased, and his mischievous side wouldn't be able to resist. Then once he had a little fun, he could just continue on his merry way into the Everfree Forest, where his little abode lay.

Of course-upon closer examination-when he realized whose flank was actually wedged in the tree, he moved closer, his idea for _'a little fun'_ turning into a full-fledge plan for much more than just a '_little'_ fun. "Well, well, well... If I would have known I'd have a fresh flank waiting for me, I would have come home sooner!"

He watched Pinkie Pie freeze cold, alerted by his voice. "...Dizzy? Is that you?"

"The one and only." He stared at her (or her flank, more so), realizing that she was tightly wedged in the tree trunk by her belly, which noticeably looked bigger than usual. "You know my house is in the _other_ tree," Discord explained to her, tempted to trail his finger along her rounded rear end. "Just why exactly did you come here anyway?"

Inside the tree trunk, Pinkie's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "...I was coming to invite you to a party I'm having tonight."

"How gratuitous of you, my dear Pinkie Pie. I'm flattered." Discord leaned against the tree. "Let me guess: You had one too many cupcakes, I presume?"

"...Just one too many," Pinkie admitted, chuckling nervously.

"You're quiet the glutton one, aren't you?"

Her blush deepened, but she couldn't think anyway to respond to his words, no matter how true his words were. "...Do you think you could pull me out?"

"Hmm..." Discord pursed his lips together, looking deep in thought, as though he were actually considering her plea for help. "That depends. How long have you been stuck in there?"

"...a few hours..."

"...Well then..." his temptation took hold, and he wasn't able to resist dragging his finger over one side of her flank. Immediately he felt her tense up, and a laugh erupted from inside the tree. "What's so funny, my dear?" he asked, not stopping in his movements.

"I'm-hehe-ticklish there," she giggled in reply, squirming in her prison.

Discord raised an eyebrow. "A pony with a ticklish flank? Wow, I never thought I'd see the day..." he couldn't help the mischievous grin that overcame his features, an idea coming to mind. "You know, I could get you out of there with just a snap of my fingers. But... then again..." he brought both his paw and talon up again her rear and gave it a mighty squeeze. A surprised yet muffled yelp was heard from within the tree. "That wouldn't be fun for me, now would it?"

Being as naive and oblivious as she was, Pinkie wasn't able to hear the suggestive tone in the draconequus' words. But she knew he meant something other than the _'fun'_ she was used to when he continued groping her. "W-What do you mean by fun? You mean _my_ type of fun? Like a party?"

Discord got on his knees, her wedged flank just inches from his face. "...I mean _my_ type of fun..." he leaned closer. "A fun that I haven't had the pleasure to enjoy in a thousand years." He leaned back for a moment. "Hmmm... It needs something." He thought for a moment, before a wide smirk appeared on his face. "Ah! I know." He snapped his fingers and then leaned forward once more.

Pinkie blinked in confusion, both by his words and by an unfamiliar cold liquid running over her flank and down her thigh. "...what-" her question was cut short by a surprised gasp that escaped her throat, feeling something long and wet trailing slowly up her thigh, heading near her sensitive and unexplored private area.

He pulled away for a moment. "You did say you wanted whipped cream," Discord reminded her, licking his lips greedily. Seconds later, he went right back in.

* * *

**A/N: My attempt at a naughty Discopie. I love Dislestia and that is my OTP, but I can't deny how cute Discopie is. I blame the fanart. XD**

**Speaking of Discopie fanart, the idea for this drabble came from the Discopie fanart pattern of having Pinkie be rather glutton with dessert and Discord rather enjoying the weight change. Only with Discopie would that idea work. XD So this idea was born. Lol.**

**Yup. This is also AU. So yup...**

**Please review if you liked it! :)**


End file.
